Talk:Tyrant/Raids/Behemoth
A More Easily Obtained Deck This page needs to include a more easily obtainable deck that doesn't require Dementia. Here is one: The idea is to quickly overrun the enemy commander before he has a chance to pull too much shock. If he gets a bunch fast you're going to have to take the loss, but this happens rarely enough that you should still win ~90%. Sub in more Irradiated Infantry or other good 1 to 2 delay Imperial units for anything you lack. Deck courtesy of TheIdioticIdiot. 17:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Deck claims... Deck is courtesy of TheIdioticIdiot? Funny...that look exactly like the deck I made and posted in a document in another site. And it can be argued Sharpshooter is much harder to obtain than Dementia since not everyone is currently in faction level 6 hence why I haven't posted it myself. Kobisjeruk 09:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) TheIdioticIdiot posted it publicly on Kongregate, and may not be IP, so that's the attribution. If you posted it privately you shouldn't be terribly surprised people don't know you made it. Frankly, I'd be for sharing all decent decks (on the talk page if you've not tested) regardless of the cards involved - sure, not everyone's in a level 6 faction, but a fair few are, and if you've got the rest of the cards (2 Hellions, actually got Tiamat to drop, ...), you can stick in another II or Arc Trooper or whatever for the Sharpshooter you're missing.--Ryo Sangnoir 10:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I have no issue with suggested deck other than the part about 'more obtainable than Dementia' and credit to TII whether or not he is the one posting it. I made no claims to any decks I have posted here myself and I never will, and frankly before the droves of kongregaters who contribute their ideas, no credit were given unless it can be linked to an outside source i.e. another website. The trend of taking credit for suggestion rather than making it anonymous pose more problems in my opinion. Kobisjeruk 12:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Sigh... just because I didn't claim the deck, or disclaim it, doesn't mean you should assume I made it... All four of those decks there were copy and pasted by me from a FB group. Kobis made the Imperial deck apparently (you should put your name there kobis). Speaking of that deck, my own version has some modifications (removed Jet Fighter and Poseidon, added Feral Scorpion and Flesheater, seems to be more stable). - ThieIdioticIdiot I will add a "source" field to the deck template so editors have the option of sourcing without implying authorship. --Evil4Zerggin 16:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Major problem with sourcing is that a lot of these decks are from Facebook, and without permission, I don't think naming them here is appropriate. - TheIdioticIdiot But not giving credit is not appropriate either (plagiarism etc.) ... quite the quandary. Anyhow, here's an example of the source field: *You ideally want to play an Irradiated Infantry followed by an Asylum right away – this combination is often very effective. *You can play a Tiamat to help sustain a gained advantage or start playing your Toxic Cannon(s). *Cannon Walker will help when Flying units are attacking you or the rare Missile Silo is played by the enemy. *An option is to use a Mortar Bunker over an Asylum, but the extra health on Asylum coupled with the ability to better focus your rally makes Asylum the recommended choice. --Evil4Zerggin 16:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) As the OP, let me address a couple of points: #I have little involvement with this wiki and don't know how things are done around here. That's why I put my suggestion on the talk page - to let those who do know implement it properly if it is found useful. #Note that I said "deck courtesy of" - I'm not guaranteeing this person created the deck, I'm only trying to not personally take credit for making it. As far as I knew the creator's weren't even attributed on the main pages; didn't realize this would be a big deal. #When I say "easier to obtain", I mostly mean less luck based. Out of all those cards only Tiamat has to be pulled from a pack. But do note that I said any missing cards can be replaced with more Irradiated Infantry - which can indeed make the deck far easier to put together than the Dementia one. #I don't pretend this deck is perfect. Any improvements that are found can of course be included. Heck, if the deck is found to not be up to par it doesn't even have to be posted in any way. 18:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Experimental Decks These decks use high Health commanders. Testing so far seems to indicate Evade is better than Healing on the Assault cards. I think Morgan + Sharpshooters would be pretty ideal but unfortunately I don't have Sharpshooters. --Evil4Zerggin 17:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Morgan + SS Spam has proven to be quite effective. Second run with the deck posted below and winrate is about 90%. All losses from Shock. {C} Another evade-based successful deck to be considered is Xaedan + Azure Reaper spam similar to Xeno Miasma. {C} {C}Still need further testing on Xeno Evader though. Edit: Didn't notice Xeno Evader closely resembles the deck you have presented above. Kobisjeruk 06:54, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New Suggested Deck Hakdo 16:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Homeworld Expansion Homeworld introduced a new commander, Emanuel, with 8 hp and refresh (and he's thankfully a reward rather than having to look for him in those ridiculously-priced packs). As such, he can tank any number of shocks. This opens up a new world of possible decks, which will probably have very high win rates, since they can focus on other things. Anakin2177 01:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Emanuel Tier 5 / Tier 3 decks *In manual mode, the best first drop: AbominableRaksha > PatrolCruiser > Bulldozer > AzureReaper > ReveredMonk = SunderingOgre. *StealthyNiaq should be played in the last 3 cards. *Average damage: Deck 1 = 22.94, Deck 2 = 22.80, Deck 3 = 22.62, Deck 4 = 22.29 06:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC)